


Kise's the only normal one

by Taitsu



Series: All Momoi has to go through [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I guess that humor?, Kise's eyeliner, M/M, Momoi and Kise go shopping once a month, Weird writing Style, everyone's weird, maybe crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Momoi go shopping once a month and talk... their conversations never go without some surprises for Momoi, though Kise get's surprised too.</p><p>“You use eyeliner!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's the only normal one

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to write a full explanation for another fic... but I couldn't forget Kise's eyes... and then this happened.

Momoi and Kise sat peacefully at a coffee-shop enjoying their drinks after yet another long day of shopping.  As they sipped on their drinks they chat lightly and laughed at Aomine’s antiques mostly, Kise had arrived barely on time to their monthly shopping trip; since he wasn’t late Momoi didn’t get mad, however, Kise had to rearrange his morning ritual to be on time. Because of this Momoi notice something curious on Kise’s eyes and couldn’t help but point it out.

Momoi: (curious) “Ki-chan, your eyes look weird…”

Kise: “Weird? Oh, right” (laughs awkwardly) “I couldn’t apply eyeliner before coming”

Momoi: “Wait”

Kise: “What?”

Momoi: (surprised) “You use eyeliner!?”

Kise: (confused) “Yes?”

Momoi: (raising her voice) “But I just thought your eyes were like that!”

Kise: (even more confused) “Whose eyes are just like that naturally?”

Momoi: “I don’t know? Whose hair is pink naturally? I just assumed!”

Kise: “Your hair’s natural? I thought you dyed it”

Momoi: (sighing) “This is ridiculous”

Kise: “Tell me about it, how can it be pink?”

Momoi: (slightly irritated) “You are questioning that? Dai-chan has blue hair, Midorin has green hair, Mukkun has freaking purple hair!”

Kise: (moving his hands wildly) “I thought they all dyed their hair! Are you telling me they don’t?”

Momoi: “I can tell for sure that Dai-chan doesn’t, and Mukkun is too lazy to do so!”

Kise: (almost shouting) “You are all so weird!”

Momoi: (accusing) “You are a Japanese man with yellow hair, that’s not even blond!”

Kise: “That’s because I _do_ dye my hair!”

Momoi: (shocked) “Are you serious? Now you’ll tell me you shave your legs too?”

Kise: “Of course I do! How else would I have them this smooth?”

Momoi: (Frustrated) “But... this makes no sense!”

Kise: “What, you’ll tell me the others don’t?”

Momoi: “No, they don’t! They just... don’t have... body... hair...”

Kise: (worried) “Momoicchi?”

Momoi: “They really are strange”

Kise: “See? I’m the normal one here!”

Momoi: (blinking slowly) “Normal is a relative term”

Kise: (pretending to be hurt) “So mean”

Momoi: “So... what eyeliner do you use?”

Kise: “Where did that come from?”

Momoi: “You sweat and rub your face when playing basketball and it doesn’t move an inch, share your beauty secrets with me!”

Kise: (smiling) “Yeah, of course, I’ll buy one for you next time”

Momoi: “You are the best!” (Sudden realization) “What were you doing to not be able to apply your eyeliner? You must have a lot of practice with it; I’ve never seen you without it before”

Kise: (uncomfortably) “I kind of overslept”

Momoi: “Why?”

Kise: “Can we not talk about it?”

Momoi: “Does Dai-chan have anything to do with it?”

Kise: (looking away) “Maybe...”

Momoi: (deadpanned) “Then I don’t want to know”

Kise: I don’t know what you are thinking we only had a pillow fight... last night

Momoi: (rising an eyebrow) “And in the morning?”

Kise: (blushing a bit and biting his lip) “A different kind of fight... in the shower... I kinda let him win...”

Momoi: (unamused) “Of course”

After that, their conversation wasn’t any more awkward than the one they had the month before when Momoi found out most (all) his friends where gay, she had yet to put her plan of making an heterosexual male friend and find out how Kise knew Haizaki was gay into action. She needed some help for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Momoi is happy she now will have a real waterproof eyeliner.


End file.
